Hello?
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot! The first meeting between the Cullen family and Alice and Jasper. Edward's P.O.V.


**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

_**Italics = **_**People's thoughts.**

**Hello?**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"I mean did you see the size of that thing? It was huge!" Emmett was continuously talking in my ear.

"I know Emmett, you've told me about 100 times now."

"I know Eddie, but it was _huge!" _I sighed.

"Emmett it may have been huge, but you are a vampire. That bear didn't stand a chance against you. If you were human then it might have been impressive, but you're not, so please, before you repeat what you've just said, shut up."

"Come on Eddie."

"Don't. Call. Me. Eddie."

"Why?"

"Because my name is _Edward." _I emphasised my name heavily, for the sake of Emmett's understanding.

"Emmett, listen to him." Rosalie caught up with us, jumping onto Emmett's back while covering his eyes with her hands.

"Rose." He caught her around the waist, pulling her down so she was in front of him and giving her a quick peck on the lips, which knowing him was unusual. "Where've you been?"

"Trying to catch up with you. Obviously you didn't hear me when I asked you to wait."

"Umm... sorry?" She wacked him playfully around the head, again I noticed something was up, Rosalie was just being to...happy. I tried to tune into their thoughts but I had no luck.

_Mary had a little lamb,__  
__Little lamb, little lamb,__  
__Mary had a little lamb,__  
__Its fleece was white as snow_

Then Silence for about 5 seconds until:

_Mary had a little lamb,__  
__Little lamb, little lamb,__  
__Mary had a little lamb,__  
__Its fleece was white as snow._

Emmett.

_Mary had a little lamb,__  
__Little lamb, little lamb,__  
__Mary had a little lamb,__  
__Its fleece was white as snow. _

Did he know any other verses? Why was he doing this to me? He knew how painful it would be.

Rose caught my eye smiling.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Of course." She smiled slyly once again before jogging on to meet Emmett. If I couldn't get through Emmett's mind then surely I would be able to get past hers.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, though I caught a fish alive,_

_6, 7, 8, 9, 10, then I let it go again._

_Why did you let it go?_

'_cos it bit my finger s._

_Which finger did it bite?_

_My little finger on the right. _ What the hell? Why were they doing this to me?

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5-_

"NO! No, no, no!"

"What the hell dude?" Emmett jumped a mile back into the forest as Rosalie just laughed her head off.

"You know what Emmett."

"I'm offended. I don't know what's going around in that head of yours. You're the mind reader after all." He shrugged his shoulders; the garage was in the horizon.

"Exactly!"

"Wow, dude chill."

"Then why are you continuously singing _Mary had a little lamb _mentally in your head?" His smile grew wider.

"I thought you said we could block you..."

"Yes I did, but not like that. And anyway, what's with the fish song, Rosalie?"

"Edward, I know you've forgotten what privacy is, but I'd like to have mine back."

"I understand, but please not like that."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

_Like me then._

Okay, maybe I was going crazy.

"No it's not..."

"Yes it is."

_Agreed._

What was going on?

"Eddie man, I think you're in trouble." I followed Emmett into the garage, boxes filled every space available. Boxes with _my _stuff in them.

"Right you two; I want an explanation, now!" I whipped around to face Emmett, but he was gone, along with Rosalie.

_Sorry._

A small voice invaded my thoughts, again. Who was it?

Carefully, making sure I wasn't treading on my most prized possessions, I started to make my way over to my most precious possession. My baby, the piano, was sat alone in the corner of the garage. The gleam it usually held was gone as it was banished into the deepest darkest corner. Boxes surrounded it, making it impossible to get to without breaking anything.

"Edward?" Esme's voice drifted into the garage.

"Yes?"

"Would you come here?" I opened the door open, the brightness temporarily blinding me.

"What is it?"

_Walk faster and maybe you'll find out._

Rosalie's mood seemed to be about right again. Sarcastic as always, and in a way that calmed me. At least one person had come to their senses.

"What do you w- I was stopped in my tracks as the most smallest vampire I had ever laid my eyes on popped up in front of me.

"Edward, finally. What took you so long?" Her hair was inky black and sticking out in every direction. Her eyes were golden and wide. Now I knew why Emmett and Rosalie were acting so ooc. They knew.

"I was hunt- Hang on a minute. Who exactly are you?" Her tinkling laughter filled the air.

"Well _Edward, _my name's Alice. And I must say, it's nice to finally meet you in person."

"In person?"

"Yes, you see, you were only in my mind before."

"Really..."

"Uh huh." I felt my brow furrow as I tried to figure out what the hell she was trying say.

"Sorry about that, I know she can be a little confusing." I snapped my head up, coming face to face with a muscular lean man. His face, his eyes, immediately signalling danger. I let my body curl into a defensive crouch, his movements imitated mine and a growl left my throat.

"Edward, don't." Carlisle. "He's no danger to you or us."

"Alice, don't." The pixie like creature took her stance in between us.

"I'm not going to fight."

"Then w-

"Get up Jasper; I know he won't hurt me." Jasper, so that's what his name was. "Please?" The mood shifted once again to a sea of calmness.

"Who are you?"

"I'm major Jasper Whitlock, and this here, is my mate."

"See, we won't hurt you. We're here to be...friends." I looked at her astonished she addressed me like she had known me for ages, yet I knew nothing about her. Emmett snickered on my other side.

"How do you know my name, I haven't even-

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me explain."

I nodded as she skipped around me giggling at my dumfounded expression.

"You see, Japer and I always knew we would find you. Even before I found Jasper, I knew I would find you. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and you." She prodded my chest with her small finger. "You were always there."

"I don't understand."

"You see Edward, like you, I have a gift too, along with Jasper."

"And that is?"

"I can see the future." She said it casually as she examined her nails.

"You-

"I, can see the future."

"Th-that's amazing."

She shrugged her petite shoulders. "I know."

"And Jasper?" He stepped out of the shadows with his eye line down.

"I can manipulate emotions."

"Well...I've never met a more gifted couple."

"You can say that again." I watched as Jasper steadily walked over to Alice, entwining his fingers with hers.

"I know we're different, and I know some of us are still learning, but would you accept us into your family?"

I looked up at my father, his features were calm. Esme was beaming next to him and Emmett, well from his thoughts it was obvious what he wanted my answer answer to be.

_Say yes, say yes, say yes!_

"Yes." The little vampire ran towards and threw her arms around my middle.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I smiled widely as Jasper chuckled at his mate's enthusiasm.

"Well considering you're family now, I guess we should do this properly."

"Okay."

"Hello, I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I offered her my hand and she shook it lightly.

"And I'm Alice Whitlock." I smiled at her.

"And you are?"

"I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"Hello Jasper. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He bowed his head before putting his hands behind his back. A soldier...that was... different.

"Well, can they stay?" Emmett's eyes were pleading as he looked at our Father.

He sighed before smiling at him. "Yes, of course they can." Emmett cheered – no – wooed before picking Alice up and swinging her around in a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett...I...can't...breathe." He laughed boisterously as he lowered her down to the floor.

"Sorry little sis." She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Bring it." Jasper walked over and shook his hand as Alice exchanged words with Rosalie and Esme.

This little pixie like creature had changed my life in less than a day. No longer did we have a family of five, but of seven. I didn't know anything about her and in a way I felt like I had known her forever. I looked back over my shoulder as she ran into the house, closely followed by Jasper. Only six words drifted in the air.

"Your room had the best view." And then she was gone, disappearing just as quickly as she appeared.

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed my touch on how the Cullen's and Alice/Jasper met. I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope I've portrayed the characters in the right way.**

**If you enjoyed this, please review, they're always appreciated. Thanks, Katie1995**


End file.
